The present invention relates generally to the field of source code editors, and more particularly to GUI based structured editors.
Generally, a source code editor is a text based editor program used as a programming tool for editing source code. Source code editors may be standalone applications or may be built into an integrated development environment. Typically, source code editors have features such as syntax highlight, indentation, autocomplete, and bracket matching functionality.